An electromagnetic fuel injection valve in which first and second journal parts, which are slidably supported by a guide hole in a valve housing, are provided in a valve shaft part in a valve assembly with an interval provided in the axial direction, and the outside surface of the first journal part close to a valve seat, of both the journal parts, is formed by a sliding surface capable of sliding on the inside surface of a guide hole provided in the housing and a pair of tapered tilt surfaces connected to both the front and rear sides of the sliding surface has already been known, for example, in Patent Document 1.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Utility Model Application Laid-open No. 60-88070.